


Rewrite the Song

by RiYuYami



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gift Fic, Left vague but it's pretty much implied something was there, M/M, Possible past relation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Henry is tired of this same song and dance with Sammy, the man says he recognizes him, so he's gonna make sure that Sammy knows who he is.Even at the risk of being sacrificed to Bendy.





	Rewrite the Song

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fanfic from my tumblr for my friend gruvu, she wanted Sammy/Henry content with hurt/comfort and I had fun with it.
> 
> On with the fic!

So far so good on attempting to edit the script.

Henry had found a way to shorten his time in the music hall and had actually gotten a reaction out of Sammy this time when he tried to cross the inky hallway. Throwing a can of soup from one of the alters that musician had set up worked enough to startle him, but Sammy still escaped.

Even yelling at him after breaking into the sanctuary didn’t do much but to make him tilt his head like a confused dog, but it was better than being ignore or silently stared at.

But now Henry had to try, he had to figure something out before he was made into a sacrifice. As he walked down the hall to the lobby, he made sure to stop just a foot or so from the spot he remembered writing ‘ouch’ on. As he did, Henry turned quickly, just in time to see Sammy come towards him with that damn dustpan.

“Sammy, wait! It’s me, Henry-!” He was suddenly struck and brought to the ground. 

However, before he blacked out, Henry noted that the sheep song wasn’t quoted this time. No, he heard Sammy say something else, “Henry? A familiar name, my little sheep…”

–

Henry groaned loudly, feeling his face pressed against old, rotting wood. Well, this is different from normal, typically he’s tied up to a pole, about to hear Sammy’s speech. Actually, where was Sammy?

He opened his eyes, finding himself on the floor of the sacrifice room. Oh shit, did he miss the whole thing? No, he’d have been beaten to death by Searchers if that was the case, it’s happened twice in the past. With a huff, he pushed himself up, trying not to move too fast, his head was killing him.

The door to his left opened, and Henry saw Sammy come out, humming to himself as he toyed with a length of old rope. He stopped and looked at Henry. “You’re awake.”

“Brilliant observation there, Lawrence.” Henry frowned, moving to stand, using the pole he was normally tied up to for support.

“How do you know my name?” Sammy asked, carefully stepping closer to him. “I have not heard anyone say my last name in so long… the angel remembers my first name, I think.”

“She does, she tells me you use to be a very handsome man.” Henry replied as he rubbed at the dry blood in his hair. “Heh, I’m sure it’s still true. Oh God, my head hurts… did you hit me with the corner?”

Sammy was quiet as he observed the former animator. “Before… you informed me that you are named Henry. Yes, that name is… familiar, so familiar, has my lord mentioned it to me before? His whispers are sometimes hard to recall…”

Henry shook his head. “Sammy, we’ve done this song and dance a million times. You recognize my face, but you ignore that, and then you spew some bull crap about Bendy being your lord and that you’re going to be free!”

“I _will_ be free of this i-”

“Yes, yes, this ‘inky prison’.” The animator rolled his eyes as he stepped towards him, he noticed that Sammy took a step back but that didn’t stop him. “Bendy doesn’t do anything for you except turn you into a puddle! And you want to know what happens after he does that?”

Before Sammy can reply, Henry is suddenly too close to the prophet. He’s backed the man up to the door he had come from. “He makes you lose all faith in him and you go even more insane than before, you try to kill me, only to get killed again! And sometimes… sometimes…”

Sammy flinches when the other’s hands slap down onto his shoulders, gripping them. “Sometimes I have to be the one to kill you, because you’re nothing but a Searcher, forever wearing this stupid mask.”

“I-I… I need it, to be the p-perfect form.” Sammy stumbles over his words, no sacrifice has done anything like this before. He gasps when one of the hands moves to his mask and carefully removes it from his face. He shoves at Henry, covering his face. “Don’t look at me! No one can see my face!”

“Stop it.” Henry tossed the old wooden mask aside, not even bothering to see where it landed. “Sammy Lawrence, I’ve seen your face. I’ve seen it so many times without that mask, even before everything went to hell here, before the Ink Machine.”

This seemed to catch Sammy’s attention. The silence was Henry’s cue to continue. “We use to work together. You use to have a tiny office up on the first floor, it was practically a broom closet, and I had a corner off from the front door. We’d visit each other often, talking about Joey behind his back.”

“Joey… Drew, yes… I remember him.”

“Do you remember an animator?” Henry asked carefully, glancing at the axe that Sammy had left aside, just in case if Sammy tried anything. “Do you remember the man who created Bendy?”

Sammy was quiet, carefully removing the inky hands from his face. “I… think, I remember a man… kept to a desk a lot. Drawing all the time, always my lord, with perfect skills. He asked to draw me once, for Boris, I played my banjo.”

This made Henry blink, and he felt embarrassed suddenly. Of course, of all things, Sammy would remember the time Henry made an ass out of himself while drawing Sammy playing the banjo for practice! But this was good, this was a start! “Does the name Stein mean anything to you?”

The musician seemed conflicted, at least as far as Henry could tell with such a face like that. “Stein… Haw… I remember!” He exclaimed, turning to fully face Henry, pointing a finger at him. “Henry Hawthorne Stein! You, you were him! The artist in the corner!”

“Took you long enough.” Henry replied with a slight smile as he approached the man. “What do you remember?”

“That you were one of the only saving graces of this horrible place.” The musician replied. “I remember… you left, and that idiot did things, horrible things…”

He looked at his hands, conflicted once more. “What you must think of me, Henry, you make it sound like we’ve been through all this so many times before.”

“Joey’s put us through hell over and over, I don’t know how he does it, but he has me repeating this, and every time I try to talk to you, he keeps my mouth shut. But I did something, I changed the story, and I think,”

With slow movements, Henry placed his hands on Sammy’s face. This was the first loop where he had ever touched the man in this form, he felt cold and wet, just like the ink, but he was solid. “I think that I can keep changing things. Just let me help you.”

“Only Bendy can change me, free me.”

“Well, too bad, Bendy’s not here and you’ve got me. Hold still.” He started to carefully wipe at the ink. It felt disgusting, but he had to try, he had to know if there was a chance to save this man. The ink ran down his arms and through his fingers as he tried to remove it all. Bit by bit, he started to find features under the thick liquid, spotting the tip of a nose first, then he found cheeks, a mouth.

Sammy gagged and spat up thick ink on him once he removed the ink from his mouth, how had the man been speaking to him this whole time? Uhg, he shouldn’t question things in this place.

Just as he moved to remove more, he noticed that Sammy was working to try and free his arms of the stuff, one hand was free, and sporting the missing finger.

Henry dragged his thumb over where he thought an eye was, seeing it closed. It blinked open, looking at him, widening. He did the same to the other eye, then moved to try and work on his hair, only to feel arms wrap around him.

He paused, and Henry did not move. As much as he wanted to say something, he felt like Sammy really needed this, that this was his way of thanking him without saying it. With a small sigh, he returned to hug, feeling Sammy tighten it, as if he was afraid that the moment he let go he’d return to being trapped in that casing of ink. 

Well, Henry wasn’t going to let that happen, he wasn’t going to lose this man again. It’s gonna take a lot of work to keep freeing this man from the studio, but Henry was willing to put in the effort. No need for Bendy saving him, no relying on Joey ever changing the script, this was Henry’s story now, and Sammy was coming along with him to the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> In case you're wondering about the thing with Henry drawing Sammy playing the banjo, that was another drabble for gruvu, where Henry notes stuff about Sammy and gets embarrassed by his small crush.


End file.
